The invention is based on a housing part for an electrical adjusting drive.
The act of applying a plastic coating to a pressed screen by means of injection molding is made known EP 0 639 884 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,785, whereby housing parts for an electric motor are mounted on the plastic coating.
DE 197 02 833 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,579 show a gearbox housing cover on which a pressed screen comprising sliding contacts is located.